The long range purpose of this project is the medical treatment of cardiac hemolytic anemia. In order to do this, this disease is being characterized in terms of: 1) severity of hemolysis; 2) ferrokinetics; 3) blood oxygen affinity, and 4) bone marrow function. In addition, a small group of patients with adequate iron stores and functioning valve prostheses are being treated with the androgenic steroid, oxymetholone, in an effort to augment the production of red blood cells.